tuning_my_saab_93_scfandomcom-20200214-history
FD0F ST1 Tuning Attempt 2
Analysing a ST1 Tune Here I have applied two different tuning packages using T8Suite and compared them. These two were created by Mackan and shared in this post. The two tunes are called Rev001 and Rev007. TrqLimCal.Trq_MaxEngineManTab1 and MaxEngineTab2 Maximum engine output torque for 175/200 resp. 150 Hk engines. Original: Max torque set to ~265nm at 2500-4000rpm. Ca. 155nm at 500-100rmp Rev001: Max torque set to ~300nm from 2000-5000rpm; i.e. higher max torque for a larger span. Also between 500-1000rpm, increased to 195. Rev007: Max torque set to ~290nm from 2000-4500rpm; i.e. reduced a bit from Rev001. Lower rmp's kept as is. Conclusion: Rev007 looks less aggressive. TrqLimCal.Trq_HysIgnRed Ignition reduction will be used to decrease the torque difference between actual engine torque and limit calculated by torque limit. Original: 300 Rev001: 1000 Rev007: 300 (Not modified) Conclusion: Not modified in Rev007, unsure why not. Not considered in original post. TrqLimCal.Trq_NoiseRedLim Maximum engine torque limit, when the driver is pushing the accelerator pedal to a calibrated level after been driving at 50km/h for a calibrated time (at second gear if manual car), to reduce noise. For manual gearbox. Original: 2250 Rev001: 2250 (Not modified) Rev007: 4000 Conclusion: Noise seems not to be a concern, pushed to maximum torque at 400nm in Rev007. TrqLimCal.Trq_AutNoiseRedLim Maximum engine torque limit, when the driver is pushing the accelerator pedal to a calibrated level after been driving at 50km/h for a calibrated time (at second gear if manual car), to reduce noise. For automatic gearbox. Original: 2250 Rev001: 2250 (Not modified) Rev007: 4000 Conclusion: Noise seems not to be a concern, pushed to maximum torque at 400nm in Rev007. TrqLimCal.Trq_CompressorNoiseRedLimMAP Max torque due to ambient pressure. Resolution is 0.1Nm Original: All values set to 300 Rev001: All values set to 400 Rev007: All values set to 400 Conclusion: Pumped up in both versions. Another torque limiter completely removed. IgnAbsCal.fi_highOctanMAP High octan ignition map. Resolution is 0.1 degrees. Comment from post: This is actually the E85/FF ignition map, can be altered a few degrees above stock power levels, if wanted a degree or two can be added at low loads for better fuel economy. Conclusion: Both Rev007 and Rev001 has the same MAP. Slight increases seen on two places. Lower loads for better fuel economy. IgnAbsCal.fi_NormalMAP Normal ignition map. Resolution is 0.1 degrees. Comment from post: Will keep as stock, maybe tune later. Currently set for 95 octane. Conclusion: Only Rev001 modified this MAP. Slight increases seen on one place. Likely not needed to be tuned for my E85/FF car. TMCCal.Trq_MaxEngineTab Max torque table w n_EngYSP support points. Trq_MaxEnigineTab is used in 175 and 200 hp cars. Original: 155, 155, 165, 200, 230, 260, 280, 300, 300, 300, 300, 283, 265, 246, 215, 187 Rev001: 195, 195, 220, 230, 253, 280, 285, 300, 300, 300, 300, 290, 275, 256, 220, 206 Rev007: 195, 195, 220, 230, 253, 280, 300, 320, 320, 320, 320, 297.5, 275, 256, 220, 206 Conclusion: Rev001 increased torque limits in lower and higher rpm's. Rev007 further increases mid range. TMCCal.Trq_MaxEngineLowTab Max torque table w n_EngYSP support points. Trq_MaxEnigineTab is used in 150 hp cars. Conclusion: Same change as for TMCCal.Trq_MaxEngineTab. LightOffCal.TempLim Max engine temp for light off torque reserved. Original: 55 Rev007: 36 LightOffCal.T_EngCombTAB Number of combustions after start as function of In-T_Enige with activate light off torque sensor. Changes from Original towards Rev007 seen below. 55: 1400 > 0 35: 2900 > 0 30: 3200 > 0 20: 3200 > 0 6: 3200 > 0 Conclusion: LightOffCal seems disabled. LightOffCal.T_AirCombTAB Number of combustionss after start as a function of In.t_AirletIn with activated light off torque reserve. Changes from Original towards Rev007 seen below. 55: 1400 > 0 35: 2900 > 0 30: 3200 > 0 20: 3200 > 0 6: 3200 > 0 Conclusion: LightOffCal seems disabled. LightOffCal.n_EngDriveTAB Unknown. Changes from Original towards Rev007 seen below. 80: 900 > 900 60: 1025 1000 30: 1100 > 1050 20: 1100 > 1050 0: 1100 > 1075 -10: 1115 > 1200 -20: 1200 > 1200 -30: 1200 > 1200 LightOffCal.n_EngNeutralTAB Unknown. Changes from Original towards Rev007 seen below. 80: 900 > 900 60: 1100 > 1000 30: 1400 > 1050 20: 1400 > 1050 0: 1400 > 1075 -10: 1400 > 1200 -20: 1400 > 1200 -30: 1400 > 1200 PedalMapCal.v_VehManSP Support axis to PedalMapCal.X_ManFacTab. Changes from original to Rev007: 30 > 28 km/h 70 > 50 km/h 90 > 100 km/h PedalMapCal.X_ManFacTab Pedal position pointer in the pedal map will be multipled with this factor before the interpolation is doe to calculate m_Driver. This factor is related to vehicle s. "I think you can actually adjust the throttle response at takeoff better with the pedalmaps than the TOA. Set the pedalmultiplier lower at 0-30km/h and it will not be so eager to get away." 1,024@90 > 1,2@100 0,970@70 > 1,024@50 0,860@30 > 1,024@28 0,790@20 > 1,024@20 0,700@6 > 1,024@6 0,900@2 > 1,024@2 Conclusion: This map makes the pedal a bit more "responsive" TOACal.X_pedalLowLimit Takeoff assistance changed from 25 to 12, which makes the car more aggresive/responsive. TOACal.X_pedalHighLimit Takeoff assistance changed from 30 to 17, which makes the car more aggresive/responsive. AirCtrlCal.PRatioMaxTab Maximum pressure compressor ratio as a function of normalized airflow. Comment from post: We need to up this map slightly to make the car do what we want otherwise it will become a limiter even at stage 1, add 0,5 to all cells as a starter. Original: 2.60, 2.35, 2.10, 1.90, 1.65, 1.35 Rev001: 2.65, 2.35, 2.20, 2.15, 2.07, 1.95 Rev007: Same as Rev001. Conclusion: Increased compressor ratio to ensure it will not become the limiting factor. FFTrqCal.FFTrq_MaxEngineTab1 Maximum engine out with E85 fuel put torque for manual cars (175/200 hp) Original: 155,0 155,0 165,0 200,0 230,0 260,0 280,0 300,0 300,0 300,0 300,0 283,0 265,0 246,0 215,0 187,0 Rev001: 195,0 195,0 195,0 224,0 253,0 284,0 320,0 330,0 330,0 330,0 330,0 330,0 313,0 277,0 247,0 187,0 Rev007: 195,0 195,0 195,0 224,0 253,0 284,0 289,0 289,0 289,0 289,0 289,0 289,0 289,0 277,0 247,0 187,0 Conclusion: Rev001 hiked torque all the way up to 320nm in mid ranges. Reduced to 289nm in Rev 007. It might be so that better injectors might be needed to handle higher values here. Have seen TP's as high as 350nm. FFTrqCal.M_maxMAP The torque limit MAP for E85 with engine and fuel blend in tank as support points. Original: Torque limiters set for 85% and 60% ethanol, for all temperatures. Rev001: Torque limiters removed (set to 400) for high temp Rev007: Torque limiters completely removed Conclusion: Rev007 completely removes limitations. BstKnkCal.MaxAirmass Map for max allowed airmass for manual gearbox. Original: Mid range tops around 1000. Rev001: Mid range top increased to 1100. Rev007: Same as Rev001 TrqMastCal.m_AirTorqMap Data matrix for nominal airmass. Engine speed and torque are used as support points. The value in the matrix + friction airmass (idle airmass) will create the pointed torque and the pointed engine speed. Original: High range tops around 1300. Mid range a nice slope. Rev001: Same as stock. Rev007: High range top increased to around 1400. Mid range gets more air for Comment: Will need re-scaing if ambition is to go above 350nm Conclusion: Rev007 increased airmass for higher torque in mid range. FFAirCal.m_maxAirmass Map for max allowed airmass m_nHigh. Comment from post: Will keep stock map up to 4500rpm and then increase 5-10 to achieve the desired top end power (220bhp) Original: See picture above. Rev001: Increase noted from 4500 and upwars, see picture above. Rev007: Same as Rev001. Conclusion: To achieve top end level, airmass increased in high range. FFFuelCal.TempEnrichFacMAP Map for multiplicative fuel factor depending on load and engine speed. Adjustment to reduce exhaust gas temperature to actual limits. Original: See picture above. Rev001: Decrease noted in rpm's 6000-6500. Rev007: Same as Rev001. Conclusion: No real conclusion what this is for.... Result Rev007 This is the result when Rev007 Tuning Package has been applied Rev001 This is the result when Rev007 Tuning Package has been applied As noted, the Rev007 reaches higher torque in more or less all RPM's. Rev007 also provides more Hp up until the maximum, expected 213Hp at ca 5200 RPM. Both seems to share the same requirements on the injector. Conclusion: Rev007 has expected better performance than Rev001